Prince Charles - “I'm descended from Vlad the Impaler...”
, boasts on Wild Carpathia TV (2015) that he is "descended from Vlad the Impaler", better known as . In the News * Express, Prince of Transylvania: Charles honoured as the kin of Vlad the Impaler, Apr 16, 2017 * USA Today, Prince Charles offered new title of 'Prince of Transylvania', April 13, 2017 Vlad the Impaler "The Impaler" (c. 1560) ]] , preferred by critics as "Vlad the Impaler" (c. 1430 – 1476), was the prince of Wallachia and the second son of . His name had its origin in the Romanian sobriquet of his father, Vlad Dracul ("Vlad the Dragon"), who received it after he became a member of the Order of the Dragon. Both father and son being members of the (Ordo Draconum), aimed to defend the Hungarian monarchy from foreign and domestic enemies, and to assist the Catholic Church against "heretics and pagans". The father Vlad II, The Dragon incorporated the . Descendants of the line of Drăculești would eventually come to dominate this principality until its unification with Transylvania.Treptow, Kurt W. (2000). Vlad III Dracula: The Life and Times of the Historical Dracula. The Center of Romanian Studies. ISBN 973-98392-2-3, p.158 Books describing the cruel acts performed by Dracula (Vlad III, The Impaler) were among the first bestsellers in the German-speaking territories. In Russia, popular stories suggested that Dracula was only able to strengthen central government through applying brutal punishments. Vlad III Dracula, son of Vlad Dracul, was initiated into the ancient Order of the Dragon by the future Holy Roman Emperor, , in 1431. Vlad III would sign his letters as "Dragulya" or "Drakulya" in the late 1470s. "Dracula" is the Slavonic genitive form of Dracul, meaning "the son of Dracul".Nandriș, Grigore (1991). "A philological analysis of Dracula and Romanian place-names and masculine personal names in.a/ea". In Treptow, Kurt W. Dracula: Essays on the Life and Times of Vlad Țepeș. East European Monographs, Distributed by Columbia University Press. pp. 229–237. ISBN 0-88033-220-4 In modern Romanian, dracul means "the devil".Treptow 2000, p.10 Conspiracy theorist Lon Strickler, comments that Dracula had soldiers and civilians impaled on stakes that were arranged in various geometric patterns. The most common pattern being a ring of concentric circles. The height of the spear indicated the rank of the victim. The Germans claimed that Dracula sat down amid a forest of dead bodies to eat and dip his bread in their blood. These methods are an indication of ritual-obsession. Strickler reinforces that the is still promoted today as highlighted by Brittish pseudohistorical author in Bloodline of The Holy Grail: The Hidden Lineage of Jesus Revealed (1996). Queen Mary or , mother of King George VI and grandmother to Elizabeth II, is claimed to be descended from a sister of "Dracula". Is There A Connection Between Reptilians and Vampires?, by Lon Strickler Resources * 2016 March 6. Daily Mail, British royalty dined on human flesh (but don't worry it was 300 years ago), by Fiona Macrae * 2011 May 20. Metro, British royals ‘used to be cannibals dining on human flesh’ References Category:New World Order Category:Illuminati